


The Cutest Sneeze

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Iwaizumi loves Oikawa’s sneezes
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	The Cutest Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Will fix the tags later

Iwaizumi loved everything and anything about his boyfriend. From his fluffy brown hair to his gorgeous bright eyes. He was the epitome of perfection and beauty. There was one thing about Oikawa that Iwaizumi loved more above everything else.

That was his adorable little sneezes.

For a guy who was six feet tall, one would think that Oikawa would have a sneeze as loud as him. But it was the opposite. It was the cutest, softest thing Iwaizumi had ever heard.

The first time he heard it, and he was surprised that he even remembered it (his mom told him the story), was when they were still young. The Iwaizumi family had gone over again and were watching the boys playing on the floor. Well, it was mostly Hajime that was playing. Tooru, who still couldn’t crawl, was on his tummy watching his older friend crawl around him. Both boys were happily chirping away while the adults took a million and a half photos of them.

Tooru was in the middle of rolling onto his back when it happened. There was a cute little sound and a thumping sound. They looked at the boys and Tooru was staring up at the ceiling in shock while Hajime had sat in front of him. Tooru had a little drip of snot by his nose.

The adults cooed and adored the little sound that came from the baby. Tooru, however, wasn’t impressed with the sound and scrunched his tiny little nose when it happened again. When he saw his mommy, daddy, and sister smiling at him and not doing anything to stop it. He screamed and cried. Then he sneezed again. Mama Iwaizumi, since she was the closest, took pity on the poor baby and picked him up. She gently rocked the poor boy, who continued to sneeze.

Hajime, who was still on the ground looking up at his friend, didn’t like that his pretty friend with the nice sound was taken away from him. He puffed out his cheeks in frustration. But before he could cry, he was picked up by his daddy and was sat in his lap. Hajime looked at Tooru and patted him on the forehead. The younger one stopped crying and blinked. He showed off a cute gummy smile and sneezed one last time to his best friend.

From that moment, Iwaizumi had grown to love Oikawa and his adorable sneezes. But of course, his boyfriend was stubborn and always wanted to practice when sick and this was no different. Though, he wished he caught on to it earlier.

When Oikawa opened his eyes one morning, he could already tell that it wasn’t going to be a good day. His head was pounding in time with his heart and everything felt fuzzy and sore. He slowly sat up in his bed and made to get up. He succeeded, but he needed to sit down afterwards. By the third time, he finally made his way to the bathroom and glanced at his reflection and winced.

God, he looked horrible.

His already pale skin was paler than ever, making the red tint on his face very visible. His hair was out of place and his eyes were dry as hell. Overall, he looked terrible. He knows that he should stay home, but his stubbornness and self-conscience told him no ♥️.

So, reluctantly, about 40 minutes later, he found himself saying goodbye to his parents and walking out the door. There he saw Iwaizumi waiting for him outside the gate. He jogged a little and went to greet his boyfriend, only to sneeze.

Iwaizumi whipped his head around when he heard Oikawa’s adorable sneeze and looked at his boyfriend, who was furiously rubbing his nose. He raised an eyebrow at him in question. Oikawa just smiled and waved him off.

“‘M fine, Iwa-chan~.”

“You better be, Shittykawa.”

///

Of course, by lunchtime, Iwaizumi was eating his words. The team sat in their usual spot on the roof and waited for their Captain to show up. He’s always the first one there, but the other third years were shocked to see their spot lacking the brunette.

No one said anything, but their usual happy atmosphere was sorely lacking without the loud Captain. As the third years were about to look for the brunette, the door to the roof creaked open and out came the missing brunette.

They were shocked when they saw his appearance because, in short, he looked like shit.

Oikawa slowly made his way over to the group and, without paying attention, plopped onto the ground and laid back on Iwaizumi’s legs. Now that he sat down, the team took the chance to observe the brunette and noticed the sweat and the now visible flush against his skin. They all came to the same conclusion that the dumb brunette came to school with a fever. Again.

They decided to let him rest and when Yahaba opened his mouth to say something, he stopped when he heard a sound.

‘ _chu_ ’

They all blinked and looked down at their ill Captain. After a few seconds the noise came back.

‘ _chu_ ’

Yahaba had heart eyes as he continued to stare at his Captain. The ill boy sneezed a couple of more times, whining each time. When he stopped sneezing, he whined and turned around rubbing his face onto his boyfriend’s pants. He settled down again and fell back into a restless sleep.

Normally, Iwaizumi would’ve yelled at him for possibly getting snot all over him. But his boyfriend was sick and he showed off his adorable sneezes to the team. So, Oikawa was probably going to get an earful for that. Kindaichi, the lost little onion, spoke up.

“So....what was that?”

The third years looked at the younger boy and raised an eyebrow at him. Kindaichi looked at them and nervously moved to hide behind Kunimi, who shoved him away.

“That was him sneezing.”

They looked at Iwaizumi who was casually eating his lunch. He stuck his water bottle in between his leg and his ill boyfriend. It was silent until Yahaba spoke up.

“That was so fucking cuute. It sounded like a little kitten.”

Everybody hummed and continued their whispered conversations when Oikawa had sneezed again, waking himself up. He looked at Iwaizumi before curling his tall ass body like a cat and lying in the Ace’s lap.

Seijoh decided that no one else was allowed to hear that adorable sneeze.


End file.
